


I Don't Want to Rule My Own Country, I Just Want to Pass 10th Grade

by Andromath



Series: Marvel ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Princess Diaries Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Because Harley is a little shit, Gen, Genius Peter Parker, Genovia, Harley is Peter's half-brother, Irondad, May Parker & Tony Stark friendship, Modern Royalty, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Prince Peter Parker, Prince Tony Stark, Princess Diaries AU, Royalty, Sokovia (Marvel), Sokovia is Genovia, Superfamily, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, prince harley keener, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromath/pseuds/Andromath
Summary: Nerdy New York teenager Peter Parker is thrown for a loop when, from out of the blue, he learns that he is a real-life Prince! Nobody ever expected that Peter would have to step up as heir and take over until his half-brother suddenly abdicated his position as Crown Prince and ran off with the Crown Jewels.Or headcanons for the Princess Diaries AU that I can't believe nobody has written yet.





	I Don't Want to Rule My Own Country, I Just Want to Pass 10th Grade

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a new AO3 Account to start posting my works from Tumblr. I decided to start with this Princess Diaries AU because it is by far my most liked and shared post over there. 
> 
> My Tumblr is: https://andromath.tumblr.com/ Feel free to drop down and send in asks or comments! 
> 
> I'm going to slowly roll out my fics from tumblr over here on a schedule. Once all of them are posted here I'll be releasing any ficlets or au's on both at the same time. 
> 
> For world-building purposes, Sokovia is basically the Friuli-Venezia region of Italy since Tony is Italian I thought it would fit. Also I like the terrain. Capital would be where Trieste is.

1\. Peter grows up in New York with his Aunt after his mother died. The only contact with his father or his family is a birthday card and present once a year signed “Dad”.

2\. So he is surprised when at 15 suddenly Aunt May pulls him aside to explain that his father wants to meet with Peter. That circumstances have changed and his father is staying at the Sokovian consulate. Peter is expected to go after school.

3\. Peter wanted to say no, his father never seemed interested and now decided to summon him. But Sokovia was a small country he was always fascinated in. Located between Italy and Slovenia, the principality was known for its great wealth earned from technological exports. 

4\. The wealth was in large part due to Stark Industries, the leading producer of green energy, medical advancements and general technology. Stark Industries was started by the Prince of Sokovia in World War I as a weapon’s manufacturer to fight off the pressures of fascism and joined with the Allies.

5\. Bordering Italy and Austria, Sokovia was a hit hard in the war. Afterwards, Stark Industry stepped back from weapons to help rebuild Europe with American support and made a fortune in doing so.

6\. So Peter goes to meet his father, but doesn’t expect the CEO of Stark Industries/Prince of Sokovia, Tony Stark, to show up. He explains that he had met Peter’s mother during a conference and they had a brief fling. They came to an agreement that she and her family would raise Peter and they wouldn’t tell him about his father until he was 18.

7\. However, circumstances have changed. Peter’s elder half-brother Harley, who was the Crown Prince and a bit of a problem child, decided to abdicate his position and ran off to be a potato farmer/bot fighter/social media influencer. Don’t ask.

8\. Oh and he may have raided the Crown jewels to fund it all. But that was water on the bridge.

9\. Very expensive water.

10\. But Tony had managed to buy them back from the auction that Harley set up.

11\. Anyway, so it turns out Peter was now the sole heir and needed to be sworn in as Crown Prince within a year otherwise the next-in-line for the Throne would be the Stane family, whom he was assured nobody liked.

12\. Peter walked out.

13\. Of course, in typically Parker luck on his way home the subway got stopped mid-line due to an incident at the next station. It added an hour to his commute.

14\. By the time he finally got home, he was delighted to find a limo in front of his apartment building barring the diplomatic flags for Sokovia.

15\. So he isn’t surprised that Tony and May are sitting in the living room, talking things out. Peter could never resist May, and Tony managed to guilt trip him by saying the people of Sokovia needed him.

16\. Which is how Peter ends up taking Prince-lessons after school. Has to meet with a stylist and get a makeover. Its how Peter gets driven to school in a limo, and eventually, how he became the most popular kid in school for 15 minutes.

17\. He did end up becoming Crown Prince, and ended up owning 50% of Stark Industries. Harley got the other half, eventually coming back to work for the company after winning a Fields Medal for using a potato-based perspective on the Ising Model.


End file.
